Field
The subject matter disclosed herein providing input to an electronic device and more particularly relates to providing input via a selectively arrangeable, multi-mode input controller.
Description of the Related Art
Current computers (including desktop, all-in-one, laptop, and tablet computers) are being utilized and promoted for gaming. Accessory products are being built to accommodate computer based gaming. Touch sensitive input devices, such as gesture pads, may be used to provide input. However, existing gesture pads are not comfortable for long term gaming use and do not feel like a gaming controller. Additionally, the functionality of existing gesture pads is limited to that of a stationary mouse or common pointing device. Further, existing gaming controllers are not easily paired with tablet systems and do not perform the same functions as a gesture pad.
Additionally, video game consoles are often paired with a home entertainment system including one or more of a television, an optical disc player (e.g., a CD, DVD, or Blu-Ray player), a set-top box, an audio system, and the like. In many cases one or more devices in the home entertainment system include a computer-like graphical user interface for web and/or file browsing. Conventionally, each device has its own controller, but existing controllers are not capable of controlling every device as well as providing easy input for the computer-like graphical user interfaces.